Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Soldiers of Sorrow
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Soldiers of Sorrow (機動戦士ガンダムオンROBLOX：悲しみの兵士)is a story based video game based on the show, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It is the first Gundam on ROBLOX game to have two different playable modes and the first GoR game to be story based. Story mode The story begins in Universal Century 0079 with an overview of previous events in the One Year War ranging from Operation British to the discovery of the V-Project. When two MS-06F Zaku II's under Char Aznable's commands, trespass into Side 7. Gene goes AWOL and begins to attack the V-Project mobile suits being transfered to White Base leaving the responsibility of defending the colony to civilian Amuro Ray. When Amuro begins to start up the RX-78-2 Gundam he manages to attack both Denim and Gene without any damage, influencing Ensign Bright Noa, who is the highest ranking officer still alive, to have Amuro pilot the Gundam until further notice. The White Base then set course for Luna II where Char and Lieutenant Gadem commence an attack on Luna II. After Amuro manages to kill Gadem at Luna II, the ship was ordered to go to Jaburo until Char in his MS-06S Zaku II moves the ship off it's intended course into the Zeon forces, North American Territory. When the White Base makes it to the Grand Canyon, Amuro, Kai Shiden, and Hayato Kobayashi are ordered to defend the ship from both Char and Garma Zabi's ground and air teams. After the battle, Lieutenant Matilda Ajan arrives to the White Base with resupplies and takes some of the refugee's aboard her Medea supply ship. Bright is concerned why General Revil isn't giving new orders to the ship and crew, leaving the crew in a pit when they are under attack in both Oregon Base and Seattle, Washington. When the crew is in Seattle, Amuro is ordered to attack Char's mobile suit forces, and act as a decoy for the Gaw attack carrier out of the city. However, Char does find the White Base and commands Garma that the ship is ahead of them, leading Garma to be bombarded by White Base, as well as the RX-77-2 Guncannon and RX-75 Guntank defending the ship. The story proceeds with Gihren Zabi's funeral speech in the Principality, and Amuro's early encounters with Ramba Ral. During this time, Amuro's abilities as a Newtype begin to grow and his exhaustion from fighting makes him more vulnerable. One night, Bright and Mirai Yashima talk in the bridge about how Amuro's newtype abilities being a possible threat and that he shouldn't be piloting the Gundam for a while. Amuro overhears the story and begins to pack whatever he can to escape from the ship with the Gundam. When Amuro is at a tavern somewhere in the Taklimakan Desert, Ramba and Crowley Haman enter the tavern for something to eat while Haman flirts with Amuro, catching Ramba's attention as becoming a possible soldier for the Zeon forces. Amuro rejects the idea without giving the idea that he's a Federation soldier until Fraw was caught by soldiers gaurding the door of the tavern. When Amuro and Fraw leave, Amuro goes back to where the Gundam was buried, while Fraw returns to the White Base being quietly followed by a Zeon soldier. Amuro begins to notice this happening when he see's both Ramba's MS-07B Gouf and a Zaku fly over him to attack the White Base. Amuro starts up the Gundam to help save the crew when he manages to finally destroy the Gouf when Ramba escapes from the cockpit alive. When Ramba returns to the Gallop, M'Quve rejects the delivery of his crew's three MS-09B Dom's instead giving them to the Black Tri-Stars. When this happens, Ramba Ral's platoon challenges the White Base crew to hand to hand combat where he encounters Sayla Mass, whom he recognizes as "Artesia Som Deikun" (Sayla's real name). He and Sayla are then interupted by shots from Ryu Jose who wounds Ramba and vice versa. Because Ramba knew he was going to die from the fatal wound, he decides to commit suicide by jumping out of the ship holding a grenade, causing Sayla to become heartbroken. When the White Base crew land in a forest in eastern Europe, Matilda returns with a new RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" for Sayla and resupplies and repairs for the ship. When night struck, the Black Tri-Stars begin their attack on the White Base. During a three-on-one battle between Amuro and the Tri-Stars, Amuro manages to kill Mash while at the same time, Ortega takes out the cockpit of Matilda's Medea, killing Matilda. When the crew makes it to Odessa, Amuro manages to kill both Gaia and Ortega. However during Operation Odessa, M'Quve launches a nuclear ment to destroy both the White Base and the Federations frontline, but Amuro manages to disable it before it hit the Federation forces. After Operation Odessa, General Revil orders the White Base to make it to Belfast, Ireland where they crew is informed of the Zeon forces new Amphibious mobile suits they were going to use to attack Jaburo. And the crew sets out for Jaburo for once with only one interuption. A Zeon spy named Miharu Ratokie makes it on board to gain information on the White Base's destination and at the same time building a romantic relationship with Kai Shiden. Eventually a battle was carried out over the Atlantic Ocean where Amuro takes out an enemy Bigro and the tragic death of Miharu. Finally when the White Base crew make it to Jaburo, they are to receive a G-Fighter, and a break from battle until the Zeon forces make an all out attack on Jaburo. Because the battle was unpredictable for Bright Noa, he had made use of the G-Fighters components with the Gundam's to make a variation called the G-Bull, which was used for reconisennse until they spot Char Aznable in a MSM-07S Z'Gok, killing Lieutenant Woody Malden. Bright orders both Sayla and Amuro back to White Base so Amuro could pilot the Gundam to take out the enemies. He was able to detach Char's Z'Gok's arm but had to attack the more difficult MSM-10 Zock, piloted by Braskinev. When Amuro kills Braskinev, he returns to the ship. The story ends when Bright was given note from the Federation forces that the White Base will specialize in decoy operations in the next stages of the war and that a new pilot will arrive on board. Once on board, Sleggar Law introduces himself by flirting with both Sayla and Mirai. The White Base departs from Jaburo to outer space where they would fight even more fierce battles. Other modes After story mode is complete the player is given the choice of two different playing modes. Pilots Episodes In this mode the player receives a selection of six mobile suits and pilots, three from the Earth Federation, three from the Zeon. Each pilot has their own mission based on an event from their respective series. Earth Federation * Sayla Mass (The Pink Vixen) - Following the events of Tragedy in Jaburo, Amuro and Sayla are set out to patrol both interiors and exteriors of Jaburo in case any additional Zeon suits plan for another attack. Meanwhile Char still wanders the caves where he enters to encounter an unfamiliar pink Gundam. * Joshua Wolf (Attack on Bradburn) - While field testing the new RX-78E Axel Gundam, Lt. Laree and Ens. Joshua Wolf are alerted that Bradburn Base is presently under attack. Time is key to making it back to Bradburn under a large scale Zeon attack. * Naomi Tokushima (Operative Rescue) - Alerted that Daniel Crawford, John Hutchinson, and Sam Paige have been taken captive at Alcatraz Island, Naomi begins a stealth operation in San Francisco to rescue her crewmates. Due to the citiy's proximity to California Base a Zeon stronghold exists in The Bay Area. Zeon * Char Aznable' ( * Bernie Wiseman (War in the Pocket) - When Bernie approaches the Federation base, Christina Mackenzie follows his Zaku to the foothills. Both the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" and Zaku II engage in battle. Who will win? * Eduardo Martinez (Tragedy in Jaburo) - After his numerous dates with Naomi Tokushima, Eduardo begins to attack Jaburo with the Zeon forces. Little does he know what to expect when he encounters a new Gundam. Development Out of previous Gundam on ROBLOX video games. This would be the first Gundam on ROBLOX game to use ROBLOX character designs for the mobile suits instead of the traditional designs used in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Federation vs Zeon and the Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX anime. Mobile Suits Earth Federation Forces Principality of Zeon Characters Earth Federation Forces *Amuro Ray *Kai Shiden *Hayato Kobayashi *Sayla Mass *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *Mirai Yashima *Sleggar Law *Matilda Ajan *General Revil Featured Characters *Shiro Amada (08th MS Team) *Naomi Tokushima (Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter) *Joshua Wolf (Gundam Father of Peace) *Christina Mackenzie '' '' '' (0080: War in the Pocket)'' Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Ramba Ral *Miharu Ratokie *M'Quve *Gaia *Ortega *Mash *Gene *Denim *Gadem *Braskinev Featured Characters *Eduardo Martinez (Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter) Photo Gallery 24658_350275961757680_1788941825_n.jpg|MSGoR: Soldiers of Sorrow screenshot 72336_350275901757686_2124040420_n.jpg|MSGoR: Soldiers of Sorrow screenshot gundam vs tri stars sos ipad gameplay.png|Gundam vs the Black Tri-Stars Category:Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Development Hell Category:ROBLOX games Category:Gundam on ROBLOX video games